A telecommunications equipment cabinet may contain backup batteries for use upon failure of an external power source. Such a cabinet also contains a rectifier which ordinarily receives AC current from the external power source, and a bus bar through which the telecommunications equipment is interconnected with the batteries and the rectifier. The bus bar and a support structure for the bus bar are assembled together as a unit separate from the cabinet and the other contents of the cabinet. Such a unit is referred to as a battery termination panel.
A known battery termination panel extends horizontally between a pair of mounting brackets in the cabinet. The support structure includes a rectangular front wall with mounting tabs at its opposite ends. The mounting tabs on the front wall are fastened to the mounting brackets in the cabinet. Braces project from the rear side of the front wall. A pair of bus bars are fastened to the braces in a horizontally extending, end-to-end orientation behind the front wall. The braces are formed of fiberglass so as to insulate the bus bars from the front wall, which is formed of metal.
In the foregoing type of battery termination panel, the bus bars have rear side surfaces that face horizontally away from the front wall. A terminal at the end of a wire or cable can be connected to either of the bus bars by a pair of fasteners. The fasteners extend through a pair of apertures in the terminal, and further through an aligned pair of apertures in the bus bar. Two fasteners are used so that each fastener can block movement of the terminal pivotally about the other fastener. This helps to prevent inadvertent loosening of the fastened connection.